The present invention relates to an electronic display device for showing a message and a contact telephone number while a vehicle is in a parking place.
In cities, it is difficult to find a parking lot for parking a car. For temporary parking, one may park the car in any available place nearby the building one visits. However, carelessly parking the car in any available place may obstruct traffic flow and invite disputes. Therefore, people tend to leave a message on a paper sheet on the car after parking, indicating the telephone number to contact.